threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Lü Bu 呂布
Lü Bu 呂布 was a military general and minor warlord during the later Han Dynasty. He was highly skilled in horse-riding and archery. He was nicknamed "The Flying General". Lü Bu was tall and had strong arms; a handsome warrior and unmatched on the battlefield. Biography Lü Bu was a man from Jiuyuan in Wuyuan Commandery. He was known for his prowess and therefore recommended for service in Bing Province, where he met Ding Yuan, the provincial Inspector. When Ding Yuan was promoted to be Chief Commander of the Cavalry and stationed at Henei, he employed Lü Bu as his Master of Records. He placed a lot of trust in his protégé and treated him like a son. In 189 A.D. he accompanied Ding Yuan to Luoyang, but his exact role in He Jin's campaign is unknown. Serving Dong Zhuo After the Eunuch Slaying in 189 A.D. Dong Zhuo entered the capital city of Luoyang. He desired the throne and made plans to put the young Liu Xie on the throne, so he could use him as his puppet. Several warlords disaproved of Dong Zhuo, Ding Yuan being one of them. Dong Zhuo wanted Ding Yuan dead. In secret, he arranged for Lü Bu to murder Ding Yuan. The details of how this was done are unknown, but eventually Lü Bu followed through, killed Ding Yuan and took his head with him to Luoyang. Dong Zhuo bestowed the title of Chief Commander of the Cavalry upon Lü Bu; and, being so fond of each other, he and Dong Zhuo swore to be as father and son. A little later, he was promoted to General of the Interior, and given the title of Marquis of Duting. Dong Zhuo was well aware of the fact he treated others without much respect and was afraid of being murdered. Therefore, he had Lü Bu guard him wherever he went. Campaign against Dong Zhuo Lü Bu was summoned several times to fight the forces of the Guandong Coalition, a coalition formed to oppose Dong Zhuo. Lü Bu is first mentioned when he, along with Hu Zhen, the Grand Administrator of Dong commandery and Hua Xiong, the Chief Controller were sent to Yangcheng to battle Sun Jian, who just suffered a defeat against Xu Rong. The trio had 5.000 horsemen and foot-soldiers under their command. Lü Bu and Hu Zhen quarrelled. Sun Jian took advantage of this; he attacked and completely defeated the trio. Lü Bu and Hu Zhen were put to flight while their Chief Controller died in battle. Story has it that Lü Bu and the other officers were contemptuous of Hu Zhen, and they planned together to deceive their commander and their own men, to wear them out and drive them into panic. Whatever the truth of the matter, Sun Jian remained at Yangren, and Dong Zhuo sent no more expeditions to attack him.Generals of the South, by Rafe de Crespigny; Chapter on Sun Jian, page 113. Sun Jian went forward to Dagu, where he met, fought and routed the forces of Dong Zhuo. Sun Jian then advanced to Luoyang, where Lü Bu was waiting for him. They fought under the walls of the city before The Flying General was defeated and put to flight. Family *'Parents' **Dong Zhuo - adoptive father *'Relationships' **Lady Yan **A maidservant (in fiction known as ''"Diaochan"). *'Children''' **Daughter Art gallery preview :Go to 'complete gallery''' Lü Bu - Qing SGYY.jpg | ''Romance of the Three Kingdoms Dong Zhuo, Diaochan, Lü Bu - Qing SGYY.jpg | Romance of the Three Kingdoms Lü Bu betrays Ding Yuan - Ming SGYY.jpg | Romance of the Three Kingdoms The Three Duel Lü Bu - SGZ PH 16.png | Sanguo zhi pinghua Notes *Was not an "all-brawn-no-brains" warrior. Was talented in fighting as well as leading. Fact vs. Fiction *Historically, Ding Yuan was not Lü Bu's adoptive father. *Historically, it was not Li Su who convinced Lü Bu to kill Ding Yuan and join Dong Zhuo. *Historically, it is not known how Lü Bu was convinced in to joining Dong Zhuo. However, it's safe to say he wasn't offered the Red Hare horse. read about this fictional event here. *Historically, Lü Bu did not duel Liu Bei, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu all at once. Instead, he battled Sun Jian along with Hua Xiong and Hu Zhen, but was completely defeated. read about this fictional event here. *Historically, Lü Bu did not betray Dong Zhuo because of Diaochan. His affair with a maid was just one of the many reasons. read about this fictional event here. *Historically, Lü Bu did have a daughter, but her name was not Lü Lingqi. Her real name is not recorded. References Sources Category:Dong Zhuo Personages Category:Lü Bu Personages Category:Yuan Shao Personages Category:Yuan Shao's State Category:Lü Bu's State